


Enslaved

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Heahmund’s sister makes a deal with Ivar the Boneless.





	1. Chapter 1

As you dodged blow after blow from the heathen solider you almost wished you had listened to your brother and stayed back with the women and children.

Yet as you sank your sword into the heathen scum you knew this was where you were meant to be. On the battle field fighting for your people and your country along side your brother.

Where the hell was that overly righteous brother of yours?

Taking advantage of the rare moment of no one attacking you to search for his horse among the carnage.

Finally you caught sight of him, but before you could breath before you could sigh in relief the horse was shot and fell with your brother on its back.

‘Heahmund!’ you yelled as you ran to get to him, but you had to fight your way across the cathedral to get to him. 

You fought as hard as you could as you filled with panic, you were taking too long. At this rate your brother would be bombarded by Vikings and as good as he was he would not be able to fight them all off alone.

Thankfully, for whatever reason the battle was stalled.

Everyone around you stopped fighting and looked up at a man standing on a platform.

The man was clearly a heathen, leaning on a cane and he had the most intriguing blue eyes.

He spoke in Norse to his people, and you didn’t understand a word of it, but you did see that a horse was being brought out for your brother.

Heahmund bowed in thanks and the heathen mockingly returned it, once your brother was on the saddle the battle resumed.

Still you tried to get to your brother, of course someone would shoot this horse like the last one and you highly doubt the heathens would give him another one.

After putting forward a great amount of strength and fighting through more men you finally reached your brother, but it was too late.

Just as you had expected the horse went down and your brother fell once more.

‘Brother!’ you roared trying to help him to his feet but he was already surrounded and taken captive.

You sliced threw one the men holding him back but before you could do the same to any others you were also being held back and forced to your knees.

‘Get you hands off her!’ your brother yelled struggling to break free.

‘I’m fine brother!’ you grunted in defeat.

Heahmund growled in absolute fury, no doubt praying for the strength to break you both from your bonds.

The crowd gathered around you cleared a path for the man from the platform to limp his way to you and your brother.

Up close he was much more handsome than he was from afar, not that it mattered since he was probably about to kill you and your brother.

‘What do we have here?’ he said in your language.

You were about to speak, when your brother hissed at you.

‘Quiet sister.’ 

At his words the heathen’s eyes brighten as a wicked smile crossed his face.

‘Sister.’ he grinned turning his eyes from Heahmund onto you.

He limped until he was right in front of you.

‘Tell me…are you the only Christian shield maiden?’ he asked placing a on your head.

Anger filled you to the point where even in your restraints your were shaking.

You were practically growling, there was a fire on your tongue and you were doing your best to hold it in.

The heathen then took hold of your chin and forced you to look at him.

‘I have been told you people find it rude not to speak when spoken to, and believe it or not so do I.’ he warned.

‘Well I figured you would find what I have to say to you to be much more than rude, so I bit my tongue for your sake.’ you snarled. 

The man laughed, making the others laugh with him.

‘Speak.’ he smiled.

‘I am going to kill you, be it in this life or the next, I will sink a blade into your chest and pierce your heart.’ you said, looking the man in the eyes.

At this the man smile went from teasing to truly amused.

‘Do you know who I am?’

It was then that you realized who you were talking to, you had heard of the cripple who struck fear into your King’s army men.

‘You are Ivar the Boneless, and my promise still stands. I will kill you.’ you said.

Ivar looked at you for a minute before taking a step back and turning too face your brother.

‘HEATHEN!’ Heahmund yelled, making the Viking ruler laugh darkly at your brother’s distress.

‘Christian.’ Ivar teased.

‘Your sister is quite a character, reminds me more of a Viking woman than a Christian, maybe I can fix that. Take her to my chambers, I will make her a fine slave.’

‘NO!’ Heahmund protested as you were being lifted from your knees.

Once you were on your feet you stomped the foot of one of the men holding you, making him let go of you. With your now freed hand you punched the other and swiftly took his sword.

Before any of the other heathens could surround you you pointed the blade at Ivar’s throat.

Everyone stilled.

‘You may kill me, but you won’t get past more than ten men.’ Ivar said.

‘I know, I just don’t like being dragged around like a dog, I can walk just fine. As for killing you…I won’t, so long as you spare him.’ you replied.

‘Are you trying to negotiate with me with a sword at my throat?’ he smirked.

‘I am.’

‘You are much more Viking than you know.’ he smiled.

‘Enough banter, this is the deal I offer you; I will be your slave if you keep him breathing. Beat him or starve him if you like, his faith will keep him strong. Just keep him breathing.’ you said.

‘If I refuse?’

‘Then I make good on my promise and kill you, then your men kill me and I’ll see you in hell.’ you promised.

Ivar looked into your eyes a moment longer before he smiled.

‘Take him.’

Your brother locked eyes with you as he was being dragged away.

‘I will be fine as long as you are brother.’ you promised.

‘Now I kept my word, you keep yours.’ Ivar said.

You glared him with as much hate as you could put in one look before you dropped the weapon.

‘Now, since you don’t like being dragged, walk with my men to my chamber and tie yourself to bed post and will be there for you later.’ Ivar grinned.

Again his army laughed at his blatant attempt to humiliate you.

‘Enjoy yourself while you can Boneless, you will not be victorious forever.’ you said before you allowed his men to lead you away from the battle ground.

‘I will take great pleasure in breaking that woman.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar realizes just how hard it will be to break his new slave.

The fact that anything productive got done was simply by the will of the Gods. 

Finally Ivar and Hvitserk had taken care of everything, the dead bodies were disposed of, their weapons were set to be repaired, and they knew how many warriors they had lost.

‘At last.’ Hvitserk said as they left the blacksmiths.

‘Why are you so eager to finish brother, do you have plans?’ Ivar asked.

‘Am I not assisting you in training your new slave?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘Of course not, she is my slave, get your own.’ Ivar said.

His older brother threw his head back in annoyance.

‘Are we not brothers and do brothers not share?’ Hvitserk tried.

‘Yes we are brothers, but I do not share, you know that.’ Ivar smiled.

‘So selfish.’ 

‘How so, all I have is the one woman, meanwhile you have experienced nearly every unmarried free woman and a great many of the slaves here.’ Ivar reminded.

‘I’ve had them all, yours is new and so much more lively.’

‘She won’t be for long, go to your whores brother.’ Ivar said as he headed to the castle where he and his best soldiers took residence.

Not that he would show it in front of his brother or his army, but he was also eager to get to his chamber and the woman he had waiting for him.

On the battle field Ivar had been so entranced by the bishop’s fighting and how strong his blade was that he nearly had not seen (Y/N).

However once he did see her he was just as intrigued if not more so by the woman’s blood covered face and the fire in her eyes. Once she had that sword at his throat he knew, that this mad woman was to be his.

One way or another.

He made his way down the hall and stopped by his door.

The two men he had lead his new thrall to his room were both laying dead on either side of the door…with their severed manhoods in their hands.

Ivar rolled his eyes and saw his new thrall sitting on the bed, her bloody hands tied to the bed post as promised.

‘Want to explain yourself?’ he asked as he entered, closing the door behind him.

‘They really should have checked me for weapons before they attempted to force themselves on me, I tried to warn them. ‘ she shrugged.

‘Did you now?’ 

‘Yes, told them if they did not stop they’d be dead with each other’s cock on in their hands. In turn they called me a stupid slave and tried to over power me, so I made good on my word.’ she responded.

‘Are you not a slave?’ Ivar asked, taking a seat on one of the four chairs in the room.

‘Yours. I agreed to be your slave for the sake of my brother and as far as stupid goes I am definitely not.’ she said turning to face him, that same fire burning in her eyes.

Ivar chuckled as he picked up the bloody knife from where it sat on his table, and he tossed it to the bed.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked.

‘Training you to be a good slave, had you been better behaved I would have cut you free, but now you have to do it yourself.

Without even looking at him (Y/N) bent over and took the handle of the dagger in her mouth before straightening up and placing the bade at the rope, once it was in positioned she moved her hands up and down to move the rope until the rope snapped.

She sighed as she spit out the dagger and removed the rope from her wrists.

‘Could have made it harder Boneless, you think that was the first time I’ve been tied up.’ she smirked as she laid back in the bed.

‘I will admit I am impressed with how quickly you got free, but do not think that was all I have in store for you. Remove your clothes.’ he ordered.

‘Of course…Master Heathen.’ she mock bowed before she stood and began removing her armor.

Her body was rather filthy from the battle, but underneath the dirt and blood Ivar could still see a great amount of scars on her skin.

After she removed the last of her clothing she walked over to stand in front of Ivar, waiting for his next order.

‘Very good, now remove my armor then go and fetch some water from the well, I would like to bathe.’ he smiled.

(Y/N) chuckled as she moved to stand behind his chair and began undoing the clamps of his breast plate.

‘I’m guessing this is why I undressed first.’

‘It is.’ Ivar said back as she began to remove the armor from his arms.

‘If you wish me to parade naked myself in front of your heathen army then I will, but I reckon you will have a few more dead men on your hands.’ she said.

‘You are going to be a tough one to break, I am seeing that.’ Ivar hummed as she moved to stand in front of him.

‘Men like you have been trying to break me my whole life, it seems I’m made of a strong metal.’ she boasted as she lowered herself to begin inspecting his leg braces.

‘I must say these are very well crafted.’ she praised.

‘Thank you, I put a lot of work into them.’ Ivar said as she found where the latch was around his knee.

‘At least I am not the slave a talent-less man.’ she mumbled.

‘Tell me slave, how long do you think it will take me to break you, make you fear me?’ Ivar asked.

‘You can try until the day you die, and I will still not be broken. I know this to be true.’

‘Why? Does your faith in your God keep you strong like your brother?’ Ivar scoffed.

‘I have no faith and I praise no God, that foolery is all my brother’s. I know that there are no greater powers in the skies looking out for us, there are just people trying to survive this shit hole we call life.’ she said as she stood.

Carefully she sat his braces in a corner before grabbing a large pail.

‘I would offer to have my men lead you to the well.’

‘No need, I know the way. Like I said men like you have been trying to break me my whole life, they’ve tried in places like this. Look at the table, its the one they used to make me bend over when they lashed me.’ (Y/N) said as she left, giving Ivar a good view of her back.

It was covered in scars that had faded years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar gets to know a bit about his new slave.

Ivar had stared at the table the whole time while she was fetching water.

The table was cracked in the right corner, and the wood was darker there than the rest of the table. Ivar could recognize what it was in an instant.

Blood stains.

Ivar noticed immediately that (Y/N) was not alone when she returned.

There were three shieldmaidens with here caring the large pails of water to the tub.

They all gave him a small nod in greeting, keeping their eyes low to avoid his eyes as they filled the tub quickly and left.

‘What was that?’ he asked as the last woman closed the door behind him.

‘I will admit your Pagan women are a lot more friendly than the Christians I’ve met. They saw a few men try to take me against my will and they helped me fight them off then they helped me carry the water so I would not have to make so many trips. I think one offered me clothes but I could not understand.’ she said as she removed Ivar’s shirt.

She went to his pants but he roughly gripped her wrists and stopped her.

‘I can do this part on my own, turn around.’ he spat pushing her away.

‘No need to shove.’ she sighed as she turned.

Ivar went about removing his trousers, but still his mind was elsewhere.

‘Whose blood is the table?’

(Y/N)’s form went from relaxed to upright and serious.

‘The Bishop, not the one you killed obviously, but the bishop before him. He was who my mother and father thought would make me a proper Christian woman.’ she said.

‘And that meant beating you into submission.’ Ivar guessed.

‘Yes, and he did not succeed, after I killed him, my brother became bishop and used his title to keep me from being put to death and allowed me to fight with his army.’

Ivar placed his pant on the ground and crawled to the tub and climbed inside, splashing a great deal as he did so.

‘May I turn now…Master.’ she mocked.

‘You may.’ Ivar sighed.

‘You did not want me to see your legs, I will respect your wishes.’ she said as she turned to face him.

‘It’s not like you have a choice in the matter…slave.’ he reminded.

‘I do not need to respect you to be a slave, just obey you.’ 

Ivar nodded in consideration.

‘I take it beating you will not work, you have taken too many beating for it to be anything more than a inconvenience. I will try a new method, come and bathe me.’ he said.

She took a rag and dipped it into the water, but again she was stopped.

‘Not from there, get in the tub, it is big enough for two.’ he said.

Again without a word she followed the direction and got in the water.

The blood from both of you mixed and made the water slightly pink. 

She slid the rag over his chest, removing the blood, dirt and grime from his skin.

‘Come closer.’ he ordered.

With a smirk you moved gracefully toward the Viking warlord.

‘Is this when you try to “truly” make me yours, own me?’ she smiled.

‘If it is?’ Ivar asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

‘I can think of worst fates than having sex with a man with pretty eyes.’ she said seductively as she moved closer to him, only for him to cover her lips when she was close to kissing him.

‘You need to wash my back as well.’ he grinned.

(Y/N) chuckled as she rolled her eyes, raising to wash his back being sure to push her breast as close to Ivar as she could without rubbing against him.

‘There, all clean…Master.’ she said.

‘Good, now my hair needs to be taken down.’

‘Yes sir.’ she mocked straddling him as she began taking down his braids.

‘Amazing, hope one of your woman warriors will teach me how to style my hair like this for my next battle.’ she mused.

‘What makes you think I will let you battle?’ Ivar asked.

‘Because you know I am a good fighter, a fighter you want in your army cutting down your enemies, you want the same from Heahmund.’ she said with no hesitation.

Ivar could not deny what she said, it was true, deep down he hoped to have both her and the Bishop fighting at his side when he returned to Kattegat for Lagertha’s head.

‘Tell me, will your brother fight for me?’

‘He will say no at first, he’ll be ready to be martyred at first, then his will to live will kick in and he will say some nonsense about God’s will and then he’ll say yes.’ she suggest.

‘Are you sure?’

‘I know my brother.’ she said.

‘I hope you do, because I will kill him if he does not make himself useful.’ Ivar warned.

‘Trust me, if there is one thing me and my brother have in common its survival skills.’

‘I will speak with him tomorrow to see if that is true. For now let us get dressed for bed.’ he said, grunting as he pulled himself out of the tub.

‘Isn’t the point of having a slave to help you with things you need?’ she asked, not moving from the tub.

‘I do not need help, and the point of having a slave is having them do as you say. I am telling you to be quiet and dress me.’ Ivar snapped.

This girl was getting far too comfortable and seemed to be forgetting that she was not his equal.

She was his slave, it was time he let her know that.


End file.
